Not Just Figments of Me
by King Edmund the Just
Summary: Welcome to Ashfield, Utah, a small town out in the middle of nowhere. There've been a lot of strange stories 'bout this place, though none can compare to the story of Casey Luchs. She's learned the hard way that some things are best left unsaid... or thought. When her thoughts begin to become reality, she realizes she has a LOT to learn about life. *First Fic, reviews appreciated*
1. Character List, Disclaimer

**A/N: This is a story idea I've been kicking around for a while. I do not own Lord of the Flies, Chronicles of Narnia, Thor, Rise of the Guardians, or Pocket Monsters. The only thing I own is my OC, Casey Luchs, the last name of Roger, and the Midgardian names of Loki and Thor. This story is written merely for the enjoyment of my readers [however few there may be].**

* * *

Jack Merridew

Roger Luchs

Luke Luchs [Loki Laufeyson/Odinson]

Trevor Luchs [Thor Odinson]

Casey Luchs

Edmund Pevensie

Peter Pevensie

Chili Luchs

Cilan Luchs

Jack Frost


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Again, the only thing I own is my OC, Casey Luchs, the last name of Roger, and the Midgardian names of Loki and Thor.**

* * *

Prologue

The two sat down, watching the third carefully. It would do neither any good to let up their guard, as the apparently younger teen was known to play mind-games.

"What are you planning, Luke?" the seniors wasted no time in getting to the point.

"If I tell you, it will not be any fun for me, now would it?"

"Spill it, Fresher. Last time, you took you're so-called prank too far, and-"

"It will not happen again, I can assure you that. You will not get anything out of me, peasants. I shall take my leave now." With that, Luke walked calmly into the throng of students leaving the Library.

The blond shook his head. "I don't trust him, but there isn't anything we can do now… Except wait."

"I guess you're right, Pete. I'll be seeing you around, I suppose." The white-haired teen stood up and made his way into the herd. The younger students parted for him, not wanting to be touched by the strange boy.

"Something worrying you?" Peter turned to face the younger girl.

"Casey, you need to stop your brother's plans. Only Aslan knows what will happen if he goes through with this."

"He's adopted. We've been over this. Anyway, I can't exactly walk up to him and say, 'Luke, you're insane. Stop your stupid plan this instant.' It'd be suicide! But… He might listen to Trevor or Roger… Fine. I'll see what I can do. I'm not promising anything, since you're all just…" Her voice trailed away, as she was unable to finish her sentence out in the open. "You know what I mean."

"Unfortunately. Why couldn't you get Susan and Lucy?"

"I'm working on it! It's hard enough to keep track of all my other figments!" The girl snapped, and stalked off.


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know the Prologue was short, and I know this one is short. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up later, and it's a lot longer. So just bear with me. Oh, and this takes place starting in 2012, since I forgot to put that anywhere. The plot'll pick up soon.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is ****my OC (Casey Luchs), the last name of Roger, and the Midgardian names of Loki and Thor.**

Chapter 1

Casey stared at the wall, wishing something would happen to interrupt the reading of Lord of the Flies. _This is so boring…_

"You think reading about me is boring?" Everyone turned to the doorway, gaping at the redhead who was leaning casually against the frame.

"Excuse me for asking, but who are you?" Ms. Allison was seemingly the first to get over the shock.

He gagged, "I'm in the book! Does 'I ought to be chief. I'm chapter chorister and head boy. I can sing C sharp' ring a bell? I'm JACK MERRIDEW!"

"Er… Jack, how did you get here?"

"It's quite simple, really. The book takes place in _this_ world, but not _this_ dimension. If someone were to believe in the Truth, then a bridge forms between _there_ and _here_. As far as I know, it's only one way. Which means I'm stuck here."

_At least it's not boring anymore…_

_No kidding!_

_Get out of my head._

_I'll only stop pestering you if you tell me who is cooler. Ralph, Roger, or Maurice._

_Roger, by far._

"What the- Aw, come on! I was about to -" The dark-haired tween had materialized in the same spot Merridew had.

"No spoilers, Rog. They haven't gotten to that part yet. Anyway, I've found the winner." Merridew turned to Casey, "Congrats, you've just won two savages."

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you right now." Surprisingly, both faded. "Can someone please tell me if I've imagined that whole thing?"

_**FIGMENT**_

Casey slammed the door behind her, and stopped dead when she saw the two 'Island Boys'. "_Great_. I thought I got rid of both of you!"

"Nope. You just sent us here, which was what you'd been thinking of when you said 'Go away'. It isn't possible to destroy a figment-turned-reality. You'd have to actually kill us, just like you wanted to poison your cousin after he almost killed your little brother."

"How the heck- right. You were in my head earlier."

"Your father's in the driveway." Roger was looking out the window. "You should start thinking of some reason why two boys he's never seen before are in his house at 9:30 PM."

"Go into the forest out back, and stay there 'til I give you the OK."

Just as they left the hallway, the front door opened.

"How was your day, Dad?" _Please don't do anything stupid…_

_The door won't open._

_Did you unlock it?_

_Right. Got it. _The door creaked as it opened.

"It was fine, nothing out of the- what was that?"

"What was what?" Casey smiled innocently, _Idiots!_

_How were we supposed to know the door would creak?!_

_Huh… Maybe it's because you're part of my imagination!_

_…You're the one who didn't want me to read your mind._

"Shhh! I think there's a burglar."

"If there was one, he or she isn't here now."

"I'll just go look out back."

_Hurry up!_

_We're in a tree. I don't think he'll find us._

_Alright… Just stay up there._

_I make the calls. I'm chief!_

_Not here. I called you, you listen to me._

_Fine..._

She could only hope that the two would listen to her.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC (Casey Luchs), the last name of Roger, and the Midgardian names of Loki and Thor.**

Chapter 2

"Oi! What're you doing on my property?"

Roger looked at the Chief, clearly expecting him to answer.

"Sorry, sir. We're just lost and confused. What year is it?"

"What year- Do both of you have brain damage or something?"

"No, sir. We've just been dumped in an unfamiliar place after being trapped on an island for God-knows-how-long."

"Not mention Casey's mind is extremely confusing."

"What? How do you even know what my daughter's mind is like?"

Merridew glared at Roger, "She's the one who dumped us here. Can you please tell us the year?"

"It's 2012, and I may as well say that you're currently in a small American town, Ashfield, Utah."

"Oh, wow. It's been 70 years, I think." Jack climbed down the tree, Roger just above him. "My name's Merridew. Jack Merridew."

"Oh, and I'm Roger. You don't happen to have any pigs, do you?"

**_FIGMENT_**

"Well, this was interesting. You two'll have to stay in the living room tonight. I'll get the spare room set tomorrow."

"Spare 'Oom!" Casey started giggling, and then focused on something behind her father. "You've made me bring someone else into this dimension! Thanks!"

Edmund Pevensie had materialized in the kitchen doorway. "I give up! Where am I this time?"

"Welcome to Ashfield, Utah! That's in America, so you're in vaguely the right place. Well, it's been about 70 years since you left."

"No way! This is awful! Is anyone I know, knew, still alive?"

"Peter is, 'cause he's right behind you. I don't know about anyone else."

The two brothers looked at one another, and then Peter spoke. "Only Aslan knows why we're here…"

"Actually, I created a bridge of some sort which you two crossed. Just like Jack and Roger over there."

_**FIGMENT**_

Ed stared at the living room's ceiling, and shifted in "his" sleeping bag.

_This is really awkward…_

_No kidding._

_Get out of my head, Peter!_

_You're projecting!_

_Oh… I didn't realize, Jack._

_I'm ROGER!_

_I've only just met the two of you, so sorry that I can't recognize who's who. Goodnight._

_…Right. 'Night all of you._

_'Night Ed, Roger, Jack._

_JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!_

**_FIGMENT_**

"You can't be serious!"

"I am. You've all been admitted into the school, and you're to start after you've taken placement tests."

"But I've finished already!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Ed, you're 13 again. So shut up and get in the car!"

"Thank you, Jack!"

"Chief."

"…No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Drop it!"

"Thank you, Roger."

"I'm not talking to you."

"You just did."

"This is getting us nowhere! We've got to get our supplies, so stop bickering like four-year-olds!"

"Yes, _dad_!"

"Quit it, Ed! You're just trying to bait me!"


End file.
